


Stupid Legos

by iristiel



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Housewife Nico, Kali does not need this many toys Percy, Legos, M/M, This is my first time posting a fic on here so it's bad and I'm nervous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 05:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14888210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iristiel/pseuds/iristiel
Summary: Prompt: OTP LegoPerson A: Are you going to be okay?Person B: *tearing up, while standing barefoot on other side of lego covered floor* Yes...Person A: do you want me to carry you?Person B: *quietly sobs* yes..(My first fic, please don't hurt me :^o )





	Stupid Legos

**Author's Note:**

> First fic, so excuse any spelling errors please. I'll get more used to this all, in time. :,) Also, I didn't explicitly state what type of relationship are in, it's implied marriage but if you wanna interept it as if they're just dating/engaged, it works too.

Prompt: OTP Lego 

Person A: Are you going to be okay?

Person B: *tearing up, while standing barefoot on other side of lego covered floor* Yes...

Person A: do you want me to carry you?

Person B: *quietly sobs* yes..

\- x - x - x - 

"Kali, pick up your toys please!" Nico sighed at the toddler's mess scattered over the carpet of the living room. "You can leave some of your toys, but at least put up your trains, legos, and toy soldiers."

The blonde toddler looked up at Nico, contemplating whether she should listen to her mother's warning. "Otay, mama." Like a (sometimes) good girl, she began grabbing her assortment of toys and carrying them to her bedroom. 

Nico smiled happily at his precious baby as he continued folding clothes. Even though he would rather cut out his tongue than admit it, he enjoyed this new domestic life. The apartment he shared with Percy and their daughter had become his favorite place on Earth - which was saying a lot, since he could literally travel to any part of the globe. The chores could get tiring, but Percy always offered to help whenever he could see the exhaustion on Nico's face.

After the laundry was done, Nico lifted the piles of clothing into his arms and began heading towards his and Percy's room.

He didn't notice Kali had yet to collect her Lego Ninjago pieces.

Nico yelped as the bottom of his bare foot made contact with the brick of bloody murder. He stumbled, a few off the shirts in his arms fluttering to the ground. He bit the inside of his cheek, hard, to prevent from loudly swearing in Italian. (Maybe they shouldn't be raising Kali bilingual. Right now, he sincerely wanted to curse at Hephestus for creating Legos.)

"KALI BIANCA JACKSON."

Kali poked her head out from her doorway, gulping. "S-sì, mama?" 

Holding back tears, Nico kicked at the legos. "Get these off the floor. Please." 

Kali scrambled and scooped her precious bricks into her arms, hurriedly putting them back in her box of legos. 

Nico hissed, observing the tiny circles with the clear "LEGO" stamped in the middle of each imprint, now branding his skin. 

 

Muffled, playful laughter reached Nico's ears. "Love? You okay?" 

Nico turned and glared at Percy, who had just gotten home from his classes. "Do I look okay?! I just broke my foot on a lego! I swear that child sharpens them when we think she's just being good!" 

Percy just smiled, ignoring Nico's grumpy mood. "Aww, poor baby. Want me to carry you, since you're crippled?" 

". . . Yes." 

The older demigod - carefully, as not to step on a stray Lego - made his way over to Nico. He easily lifted the small son of Hades, who clutched onto the clothes. "Our room please, my Uber driver." Nico smiled slightly.

As requested, Percy carried Nico to their room and dropped him on the bed. He took his portion of the clean laundry, putting everything away as Nico re-folded some of the clothes that had been ruffled or undone. 

Kali waddled in, carrying the clothes that had fallen. "Daddy!" She beamed, handing the items to Percy.

"Thank you, angel." Percy leaned down to kiss her head, causing her to giggle. "Were you good for mommy today?" 

Kali blushed, hesitating. ". . . Yah?"

"Good girl... Oh, no more Ninjago in the living room. Mommy might get hurt~"

Kali nodded earnestly, looking up at Nico. "Mi dispiace. I'll keep dem in my room!" With some difficulty, she climbed up on the bed with Nico and hugged him softly.

"Okay, thank you." Nico kissed her golden curls, smiling sweetly. "I love you, precious." 

"Wuv you too!" Kali beamed.

Percy decided he felt left out so he fell backwards on the bed, grabbing Nico's waist and pulling him down as well. "Love me~" 

"You're so needy." Nico sighed, faking exasperation. But he nuzzled Percy's nose, giving him a soft kiss. 

"Unh! I want kisses too!" Kali pouted and climbed on top of her parents. "My turn!"

Naturally, the two demigods happily obliged to her demands.

**Author's Note:**

> Oof, like I said, I'll get better at this, with time ;v;


End file.
